


UNDERWORLD: Midnight Eternity

by webhead3019



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This filler takes place during the 6 month gap between the events of Underworld: Evolution and Underworld: Awakening.





	1. Episodic Recap

Death may be a cruel mistress, though she stays true to her purpose and she serves it well. I, Selene, am that mistress, a Death Dealer, among the finest renowned warriors hailing from the ruins of Old World Coven. I was a Death Dealer. Now, I know not what I am. My heart was betrayed by Viktor, the very man who had sired me when I was orphaned by a war I never wanted to play a role in.

I was bred into battle, brainwashed to scavenge the Earth for Lycans no better than my brethren. I held no contempt towards the Grand Elders, but Viktor and Marcus had become crazed with power or the lack thereof. I retaliated and killed our two most powerful Elders. Now I am hunted by Lycans and Vampires alike. The leaders that could have spoken for me are all but dead.

Despite or perhaps because of the loss of the Lycan and Vampire elitists, both species are in more discord than ever before. Even Alexander Corvinus, the forefather and overseer of us all is dead. While his legacy may carry on in my veins, Corvinus is no longer able to contain the chaos that his sons have caused. I fear it won't be long until both Lycans and Vampires are exposed. I can only pray that our cousins find common ground and place an end to this mindless feud.

For the first time since my innocence was stolen from me some 6 centuries ago, I have found purpose beyond killing. That purpose is Michael Corvin, the final direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus, a hybrid commingled from either bloodline. In a way, Michael and I are the last carriers of the Corvinus Strain. Together, we are the only two Vampires capable of withstanding the rising sun. Alas, the night is eternal and this war never ends.


	2. Vengeful Reverberations

It has been a full season since the slaying of the first true Werewolf and the first true Vampire. Naturally, you would be correct to assume their slayings were by mine and Michael’s hand. Michael couldn’t be further apart from his distant granduncles, Marcus and William. If it wasn’t for this damn war, Michael would have never met them. Still, I know not how Michael must feel, having killed the last of his direct relatives.

The week prior, Michael had only just achieved immortality. So much had happened then and so much has happened since then. That week of all weeks was a time of absolute havoc. Tonight will prove itself to be no different. We have been hunted down to every corner without end by the very Death Dealers I once swore allegiance to. Naturally, Death Dealers don’t allow for breaks. They have to die in order for that to happen.

The only blindspot for breaks is once you break the natural order yourself. When you have the word “death” in your title, it’s as much a job description as it is a retirement plan. Being the experienced Death Dealer I am, I’m good at retiring others. Michael has gotten good at retiring others as well, even if he wasn’t practically born into it. As differing species as we are, Michael now knew as well as me.

Now wasn’t a time to measure losses. Now was a time for blood. A tireless vigil, Selene erected from her perch atop a hellish-faced, stone guardian protecting the Cathedral of our Lady. The gargoyle served a grim reminder. Monsters, do in fact exist and they lurk at every corner. For the monsters we battle, we must always be on guard. Si vis pacem, para bellum. If you want peace, prepare for war.

A Vampire dropped down from the tower overhead in an attempt to ambush Selene. Unfortunately for the less mindful Vampire, the battle-ready Selene predicted such an attempt. Selene caught the Vampire on the way down and impaled his shoulder blades over the gargoyle’s horns. Selene took out a knife and slit the hanging Vampire’s throat on the spot.

The Vampire’s lifeless, hanging body had merged with the gargoyle, just as the blood pouring out of his slit throat merged with the rain pouring around him. Selene backed away from the safety of the gargoyle’s mount to the narrow slippery ledge of the cathedral. Another Vampire, unaware that the gig was up, turned the corner and was less than pleased when Selene upheld her defense.

Selene slashed the Vampire across the stomach and thrust the blade up into his chin. In the hands of such a powerful Vampire, the knife passed far enough through the mouth of the lesser Vampire to kill him. The Vampire’s left eyeball popped out of his head and Selene tipped the Vampire over. This allowed his retired body to fall to the pavement some 10 stories down.

The slash to his stomach and the impact his bellyflop made with the ground caused all his intestines to pile out. He too had merged with his surroundings. 2 more Vampires dropped down, this time more on their guard. Selene stabbed one of the Vampires in the forehead and kicked him backwards. The wound split his forehead in two and another gargoyle made that split wider when he smashed into it.

The Vampire hung there for a second, before the overpowering rain pushed him off the tower as well. Selene didn’t have time to see where the Vampire’s body hit. She was a bit preoccupied at the moment. Selene slashed her next assailant across the chest and pushed him backwards into the cathedral bell. The bell let out a loud reverberation and the dazed Vampire stumbled forward without brakes.

Selene held the knife casually in place and let trajectory do the rest of her work. The Vampire slit his own throat on the blade and rejoined his brothers down below. Selene turned her attention to the now awake and strain-activated Michael Corvin. Michael had been sleeping on the ledge just below the bell, shirtless save for torn pants that barely qualified as underwear now. Selene said, “Come Michael. It’s time to fight again.”


End file.
